Suicune
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Suicune is a Water-Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Raikou and Entei, it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by Ho-Oh after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three Legendary beasts, Suicune is said to represent the rains that quenched the flames of the burning Brass Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Suicune Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Several hundreds of years old Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Aurora Pokémon, Embodiment of North Winds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Purification, Ice Manipulation (Can use Absolute Zero in the form of Sheer Cold), Water Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, minor Darkness Manipulation, Precognition, Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Possibility of Freezing the opponent, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Water Manipulation (Suicune's typing grants it resistance to Fire, Steel, and Ice-based moves), along with Resistance to Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Equal to Raikou and Entei) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Raikou and Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Suicune is weak to Electric and Grass Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Pressure:' Suicune's presence exerts a particular form of mental pressure on its foes, causing them to exert energy twice as quickly. *'Inner Focus:' Suicune's cannot be interrupted by attacks that intend to make it flinch. *'Water Absorb:' Suicune is able to absorb oncoming water-based attacks to completely nullify them and rapidly heal its wounds. Moves *'Sheer Cold:' Suicune fires off a blast of cold that lowers the temperature to absolute zero, instantly defeating most Pokémon in one hit. *'Bite:' Suicune sinks its fangs into its opponent, potentially causing them to flinch and cancel their next attack. *'Leer:' Suicune leers at its opponent to unnerve them, lowering their physical defense in the process. *'Bubble Beam:' Suicune releases a strea mof bubbles from its mouth that can lower the speed of those struck by them. *'Rain Dance:' Suicune shoots a ball of energy into the sky that instantly creates storm clouds in its general vicinity, causing it to rain. This dulls the effects of fire-based attacks while doubling the effects of water-based attacks. In addition, those attuned to electricity can call down lightning bolts at any time from the storm. *'Gust:' Suicune whips up a gust of wind to buffet its opponents. *'Aurora Beam:' Suicune fires off a rainbow-colored beam from its mouth that can lower the target's attack power on impact. * Mist: Suicune fills the area with mist, protecting Suicune and its allies from having their stats lowered. *'Mirror Coat:' Suicune temporarily shrouds itself in a cloak that reflects any ranged attacks directed at it. *'Ice Fang:' Suicune coats its fangs in frigid energy before sinking them into its opponent, potentially freezing them solid or forcing them to flinch. *'Tailwind:' Suicune brings in a powerful tailwind that blows in from behind Suicune and its allies to increase their speed. *'Extrasensory:' Suicune strikes its foe with a blast of telekinetic force, dealing double damage if the target has shrunk themselves and potentially interrupting their next attack. *'Hydro Pump:' Suicune releases a highly-pressured stream of water from its mouth. *'Calm Mind:' Suicune gathers its thoughts and clears its mind to increase the power of its ranged attacks and its resistance to oncoming ranged attacks. *'Blizzard:' Suicune generates a massive blizzard that deals damage to anyone caught in range. *'Air Slash:' Suicune creates compressed blades of air and launches them at its opponent, dealing damage and potentially interrupting their next attack. *'Ice Beam:' Suicune fires an beam of freezing cold that damages anything struck and can quickly freeze anything caught by it. *'Detect:' Suicune has a premonition of its foes next move, allowing it to dodge the attack perfectly. However, successive uses of this ability lower its effectiveness, potentially becoming completely ineffective. *'Roar:' Suicune lets out a mighty roar to scare its opponents off. Other * Purification: Suicune can purify foul water either by making physical contact or my releasing a bright light from its body. * Crystal Wall: Suicune can create a neigh-impenetrable barrier which resembles the crest on its head. In addition to blocking an opponent's attacks, it can also be used to trap an opponent by closing it in on them. Only Suicune can make the barrier disappear, either manually or due to being too far away from the Crystal Wall. As the Crystal Wall is completely airtight, if Suicune is rendered unconscious, anyone trapped inside will suffocate. It’s the wall Suicune creates to keep pursuers away. Gallery b78408d8497bd308fd7d48eccaa012ab.jpg|Shiny Suicune Thumb-1920-206181.jpg|Legendary Beasts Riding_Suicune_-_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg Suicune_concept_art.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Ice Users Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Water Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Purification Users